Mas Drabble's Musicales
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: :  Distintos Drabbles con parejas de todos los tipos. Yuri, Yaoi, Hetero, entre otros. Disfrutenlos.


_Ok, aquí traigo otra colección de Drabble's Musicales. Si no habían leído antes, estos Drabble's se hacen poniendo el Shuffle en Itunes y escribiendo el drabble en la duración de la canción que toque, relacionándola :) Hay contenido Yaoi, Yuri, entre otros... Si no le agrada el contenido puede saltarlos o evitarlos. Gracias. _

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. _

* * *

**Gwen/Courtney**

**Time is running out - Muse **

Puede que parezca que nos odiamos, ella me odia a mí. Ella es una contradicción total, puede ser dulce y chillona a la vez. Falsa, superficial… ¿Y que? Me sigue atrayendo.

Ella va a llevarme a mi final ¿Por qué enamorarme de alguien que me odia? Se venga una y otra vez, y nunca me deja tiempo para hablar.

El tiempo se acaba y no quiero presionar las cosas, pero tengo que decírtelo… Me encantas. Es macabro, trato de olvidarme de ti, pero estoy adicta.

Nunca habia pensado que sentiría esto por alguien como tu. ¿Seré masoquista? Se que tu solo me quieres hacer sufrir… Tampoco puedo culparte, después de todo te "Robe a tu novio"

Miro el Reloj y sigo con miedo, pronto se acabara el tiempo en que estemos juntas, cada una ira a su propio estado ¿Me iré sin arreglar las cosas? No, no quiero.

Eres algo único, especial. Me estas quitando vida, energía, me dejas confundida.

No, no quiero sentir esto. Nadie puede controlar sus emociones. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Beso tus labios y te callo antes de tu partida, quedas más confundida que yo. Te acabo de dar la clave a más de mi sufrimiento.

* * *

**Chris/Lindsay – Cherry Lips - Garbage**

Fui una tonta al darte todo lo que tenia, pero si hay algo que se es que soy bella, hermosa. Fuiste un tonto al pensar que no me daría cuenta.

Con mis labios te atraje a mí, con mi cabello rubio fue fácil seducirte, es obvio que cuando camino todos los viejos se me quedan viendo. Incluido tú.

Eres muy delicado al pensar que me usas, te estas mintiendo en un lio… Porque aun si no se que puedo hacer contra ti, tengo algo que tu no. Tú te ganas el odio de los demás, mientras que yo, con un suspiro, puedo tener más seguidores que Heather.

Todos ellos me cuidan, me ven la espalda ¡Ya no eres tan atractivo! Encanto a todos con mi cara, es lo que mas me gusta hacer.

Vivo por mi físico, es cierto. Tú envejecerás más rápido…

* * *

**DUNCAN – NOBODY'S HOME**

¿Tener una familia no es suficiente? No realmente. No puedo decirles porque siempre hacia esto, robar, hacer bromas pesadas. Quizá era para alejarme de casa, cometía siempre los mismos errores, pero mi casa no se siente como mi casa.

Quiero sentirme en un hogar, no pelear con mi padre, no oír lloriquear a mi mama cada vez que voy al reformatorio. En verdad duele, ser rechazado millones de veces por tu propia familia.

Fui tonto al abandonar la casa ¿Adonde pertenezco? No hay nadie esperándome en ningún lado. Courtney me cerró la puerta en la cara, Gwen vive demasiado lejos. Me escondo, corro, corro como no tienen idea.

Es la costumbre a no pertenecer en ningún lado. ¿Es eso lo que me hace un criminal? Estoy perdido… Abro los ojos y no veo nada, me siento vacio.

Quiero un hogar.

* * *

**KATIE/TRENT/SADIE. KATIE POV, NEVER AGAIN**

Se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga, se suponía que esto solo seria un juego. Muero de celos cada vez que te veo con el, ambos me acabaron, pero no me arrepiento… Se merecen el uno al otro.

¡Tú fuiste el que decidió terminar las cosas así! Si la prefieres a ella, este bien. ¿Por qué lo harías? No hay segundas oportunidades. Y estoy triste, los amaba a los dos. Sadie, te amaba mas que a una mejor amiga, y tu lo sabias… ¿Tiene sentido lo que hiciste?

Ahora se lo pierden ambos, se arrepentirán de que no este ahí. Nunca más confiare en ti, Sadie. Nunca más te abrazare, nunca mas te besare, nunca mas te contare secretos.

¿Tú tienes idea Trent? No creo que la tengas. Fui la ultima en saberlo, y camino sola por la acera. Sola, sin nadie. Nunca creí que pudiese ser tan independiente.

* * *

**Memory – Sugarcult. Cody/Sierra**

Para ella todo era fácil, un drama, pero al final todo era fácil. Habia llegado a mi vida como una "molestia" y solo después de perderla me di cuenta. Extrañaba su constantes abrazos y besos, sus extrañas formas de demostrarme cariño y la pequeña obsesión que sentía hacia mi. Era algo dulce.

Pero me encantaba su perseverancia, podíamos pasar horas hablando de nada… No importaba nada, siempre estábamos juntos. Y llegue a aferrarme a esa idea, tomo mi cabeza por completo, era extraño no tenerla al lado.

El Reality show termino, y yo sigo indagando a estas viejas memorias. Solo amigos… solo amigos… ¿Cómo no le rompí el corazón cada vez que dije eso? **– ¿Puedo ser parte de tu memoria?-**

**-Si-** Le dije yo riendo un poco al final de la temporada, puedes ser cualquier parte de mi, Sierra.

* * *

**Duncan/Chef – Tequila **

Era una pequeña loquera que teníamos entre los dos. Ni fastidiar a princesa era tan divertido como esto, nada podia ser mejor que esto. Excepto cuando soy capturado.

Habia tomado las ultimas botellas de tequila en su estancia, y cuando voltee ahí estaba. Ya estaba frito, loco, tostado, como quieran llamarlo. Y las cosas se deformaban, seguía sonriendo como un idiota y molestándolo, oía que me gritaba pero no le hacia mucho caso. Levante una ceja en forma de fastidio – ¿No te cansas de jugar el papel de macho malo?- Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y luego miro a un lado. Me pareció lindo de alguna forma. –Mira quien habla-

Yo solo me reí, ni me importo. Estaba feliz de haberlo molestado, merecía un premio. Le di otro beso en la nariz, y volví a salir corriendo de la estancia. Choque contra un árbol, mala tequila.

* * *

**Teenage dream. Katy Perry (Total drama girls)**

Las chicas siempre se divertían mas, se enrojecían con lo que le decían ellos, cantaban con cualquier canción, se veían en el espejo antes de salir. ¿Qué les sucedía? Antes no actuaban así.

Totas vivían el sueño adolescente, ese sentimiento de que vivirían por siempre esa edad, aun si se equivocaban rotundamente. Heather despreciaba esto, y Lindsay lo adoraba, excepto por el hecho que se le olvidaba quien era su chico.

Todas salieron ese día de fiesta, la mayoría bailaban. Y cuando cada una se encontraba con "ellos" algo sucedía. Muchas reacciones distintas, pero a la final… el sueño adolescente de cada una.

Hoy lo vivían, esta noche vivían su sueño adolescente.

* * *

**Love Triangle – Frente Ibizarre Gwen/Duncan/Courtney**

Era lo mas doloroso por lo que alguien podría pasar, un triangulo amoroso. Puede sonar bien para ti, divertido… pero cuando el amor esta en juego ¿Qué sucede? Cada vez que pensaba en ti, las lagrimas empezaban a salir, pensar en ti era pensar en ella.

Y sin embargo, yo, Gwen, me sentía bien cada vez que estaba con el. Aun si Courtney y yo éramos amigas. Cuando le dije todo a Duncan no sabia como comportarme, ya estaba harta, habia herido a Trent, ahora a Courtney. No podia seguir hiriendo mas gente.

Me senté en mis rodillas y segui esperando, esperando a que dijeses lo que no podia decir, que dijeses que también me amabas.

Solo recibí un beso.


End file.
